Slayer Warriors
by sasuhina gal
Summary: Jack is a half-vamp who ran away from home when his father killed his mother on his grandfather's orders. 6 years later, he's fighting evil monsters and he and his friends must find the Sun Dagger. Can he get it before his grandfather and aviod having to be part of his grandfather's group of evil mosters as the first half vampire? KICK MILLE JACE ELESY RUDYxOC
1. Proluge

**Here's my new Kickin' it story. Please, if you can come up with a better title PM me. So thanks to psychncislover my descriptions won't be wrong. Please read my version of them so you can remember it for the story, but again thank you psychncislover.**

**Jackson Ryan Howard/Jack Ryan Anderson **is a half-vamp. He ran away from home when his father killed his mother on his grandfather's orders. He joined the slayer worriers and slays evil monsters. But his vampire side is getting hard to control, what will happen?

**Bio-**Always trying to do the right thing, he will always be extremely loyal to the guys for their initial acceptance and will always help them when they are in need. He is a great role model to his friends. He is convinced that Kim has a crush on him, but he also may have a crush on her in return. He's had a fear of clowns ever since he can remember. He cannot stand the scent/taste of blue cheese.

Looks: thick, ruffled shaggy chestnut brunette hair that sweeps over is forehead and curls around the back of his neck; chocolate brown eyes; medium tan skin; a strong, powerful and lithe body with a six-pack, muscular legs, muscular (not bulky) calves, biceps and triceps, lean hips and boxy shoulders; 5'8"; round, oval-shaped face; slightly-arched brunette eyebrows; almond-shaped, slightly hooded eyes; a small mole on his right cheek, underneath his eye; normal size nose for his face construction; his lips are full and round-shaped

Professional Info:

Profession – Monster slayer

Affiliations - The Slayer Warriors

Best Weapons-Daggers, Sword, Bo Staff, Bow and arrow

Friends and Other Info:

Family - Molly Howard-Anderson (mom, deceased), Leo Howard (dad), Thomas Howard (grandfather),

Friends - Milton Krupnick, Jerry Martinez, Eddie Jones, Kim Crawford, Rudy Earles, Grace O'Doherty, Julie Leigh, Kelsey Vargas, Nicole Chang, Bobby Wasabi, Evan Wasabi, Allay Dawson

Love Interest - Kim

Nickname - Lil' Dragon

Special Skills - Wall Climbing, Fog Horn, Dragon Kick, Best at Sparring, has the speed, strength and scenes of a vampire

Belt - 3rd Degree Black Belt

Interests - karate, cooking, plays guitar, singing, skateboarding, good with fixing some technology, wall climbing, best at sparring, video games, TV, playing pranks

Birthday - July 13, 1995

**Milton David Krupnick**is the tech person of the group. He comes up with all the weapons and is amazing at creating potions. His family had been monster hunters when they went missing. He hopes to find them while also fulfilling their wish of him being a monster hunter.

**Bio- **is oddly unaware of his own shortcomings and has an awkward sense of nerd-confidence. Milton is a genius and school subjects come naturally to him. He has a weird sense of nerd fashion. His parents thought he was a baby bird when he was born. It doesn't appear that he has much confidence in himself.

Looks: straight semi-long (kinda bowl cut) copper-coloured hair that covers his forehead and the back of his neck; hazel-green eyes; pale "translucent" skin; a scrawny, lithe form with his shoulders slightly hunched over; 5'10"; thin, squarish face with sharply angled cheek bones; thin, straight copper-coloured eyebrows angled towards his nose; almond-shaped eyes; a long, thin nose; his lips are thin and stretched out horizontally in an oval

Professional Info:

Profession – Tech person/ inventor (certified genius)

Affiliations - The Slayer Warriors

Can build anything for any monster problem

Friends and Other Info:

Family - Bonnie Krupnick (mom, missing), Bryan Krupnick (dad, missing)

Friends - Jack Anderson, Kim Crawford, Jerry Martinez, Eddie Jones, Rudy Earles, Grace O'Doherty, Julie Leigh, Kelsey Vargas, Nicole Chang, Bobby Wasabi, Evan Wasabi, Ally Dawson

Love Interest - Julie (girlfriend)

Nickname – Cheese Sneeze

Special Skills - The Flying Crane, Plays French Horn, Breaks Boards, Catchphrase is 'Holy Christmas Nuts!', Plays Football Pretty Well (kicks well), Believes in Fortune Cookies, best inventor in all sectors

Belt - Yellow Belt

Interests - academics (certified genius), science, karate, plays the piano and French horn, swimming, chess club, makes origami animals, video games, talking girl talk (mostly with Kim)

Birthday - January 24, 1995

**Jerry Caesar Martinez**is a werewolf. His family wanted to protect him so they gave him to Rudy who trained him to be a monster hunter. He still thinks of his family often and misses them and hopes that all evil monsters will be destroyed so he can go back to his family

**Bio-**a slightly offbeat teen, who has the ability to talk to dogs and can handle the nun chucks... badly. He thinks he can do anything. If the guys are lifting weights, he will load the machine with 5 times more than he is capable of handling and choke on the bar. He will accept almost any dare and will usually hurt himself in the process. Jerry can speak Spanish fluently. He wants to look like a tough bad-boy, but is loyal and serious when it comes to friendships. Jerry, according to his friends, is usually very confused and often oblivious to what's going on around him, in other words, clueless. He is a great dancer, even inventing his own move called "The Jerry."

Looks: short, fluffed up slightly curly dark brunette hair; dark brown eyes; Latin-tan skin; slim, lithe form with a six-pack , lean muscular (but not bulky) shoulders, triceps and biceps, defined legs; 5'10"; thin, rectangular-shaped face with sharp jawbones; slightly bushy brown eyebrows; roundish almond-shaped eyes; slightly large nose; normal-sized oval-shaped lips

Professional Info:

Profession – Monster slayer

Affiliations – The Slayer Warriors

Weapons-Guns and daggers, can pick locks

Friends and Other Info:

Family - Nalina Martinez (mom), Raphael Martinez (dad), multiple siblings, cousins, aunts and uncles

Friends - Jack Anderson, Milton Krupnick, Eddie Jones, Kim Crawford, Rudy Earles, Grace O'Doherty, Julie Leigh, Kelsey Vargas, Nicole Chang, Bobby Wasabi, Evan Wasabi, Ally Dawson

Love Interest – Grace (girlfriend)

Nickname - Swagalicious

Special Skills - Charming the Dragon, Somewhat Skilled with Nun Chucks, Amazing Dancer, Believes in Fortune Cookies, Getting into Trouble Constantly, Speaking Spanish Fluently, has an amazing sense of smell and hearing

Belt Level - Yellow Belt

Interests - dancing, karate, video games, TV, speaking Spanish when angry, nun chucks, being swag, rapping, food, playing pranks,

Birthday - October 31, 1995

**Kimberly "Kim" Anne Crawford**is an orphan when her parents were killed by werewolves. She became a monster slayer when Jack saved her from becoming dinner for a werewolf. She feels that the werewolf will come back for her one day. She gets along with Jerry even though he's a werewolf

**Bio**-She denies having a crush on Jack even though it is shown she does. She doesn't like it when people see her as just a pretty southern belle. She's just as tough as any of the guys and can go head to head with any of them. She is closer to Jack than any of the other members of the Slayer Warriors. She's cool and beautiful without even having to work at it.

Looks: straight, shoulder length light wheat blonde hair with a few light brunette highlights here and there; toffee brown eyes; light tan skin with a light dusting of freckles; lean muscular definition with a developed figure, small waist, and a flat, toned stomach, long shapely and muscular legs (thighs), muscular calves, biceps, and triceps, boxy hips and shoulders; 5'4"; her face is circular in shape with slightly prominent jaw bones; well-kept blonde eyebrows that arch slightly; round, almond-shaped eyes framed with just the right amount of eyelashes; a button nose; sharp, oval-shaped lips

Professional Info:

Profession – Monster slayer

Affiliations - Slayer Warriors

Weapons- Daggers and Bow and arrow

Friends and Other Info:

Family - Elizabeth Crawford (mom, deceased), Jason Crawford (dad, deceased)

Friends - Jack Anderson, Milton Krupnick, Jerry Martinez, Eddie Jones, Rudy Earles, Grace O'Doherty, Julie Leigh, Kelsey Vargas, Nicole Chang, Bobby Wasabi, Evan Chang, Ally Dawson

Love Interest - Jack

Nickname - The Scorpion

Special Skills - Best fighter other than Jack, Great Athlete, Peppy, Not Good at Lying,

Belt Level - 2nd Degree Black Belt

Interests - karate, writing songs (mainly about Jack), singing, playing instruments (any type: guitar, drums, bass, etc.), gymnastics, journalism, skateboarding, best at kicking

Birthday - August 5, 1995

**Eddie Christian Jones **is a normal kid who was abandoned by his parents when they were attacked by a harpy. They left him as bait while they fled. Bobby Wasabi saved him and allowed him to join the Slayer Worriers. He hopes that he might find his parents just to show them what a mistake they.

**Bio-**is the sweet guy of the group that stands out in a crowd even though he wishes to remain anonymous. He loves the sense of achievement. Eddie is the loner of the group. Unlike the others he doesn't fit into any other social circle, so it's very likely monster hunting means a lot to him as a source of friends. He frequently refers to himself as a "playah" and yet he has very little success with girls. Eddie seems to be afraid of embarrassment. He apparently plays the cello but hates it. He is also a good rapper. He was once an Explorer Scout.

Looks: closely shaven brunette hair; dark brown eyes; mocha coloured skin and, although he has a slightly overweight build and shot stature, he still proves to the other Warriors he can hold his own; 5'4"; a long circular face that still contains some baby fat; slightly arched brunette eyebrows; hooded slightly almond-shaped eyes; a wide nose; wearing braces; large, plump lips in the shape of a wide oval

Professional Info:

Affiliations - The Slayer Worriers

Can work with his surroundings

Friends and Other Info:

Family - Nancy Jones (mom), Franklin "Frank" Jones (dad), Richie Jones (older brother, never meet Eddie), Big Easy (honorary uncle)

Friends - Jack Anderson, Milton Krupnick, Jerry Martinez, Rudy Earles, Kim Crawford, Grace O'Doherty, Julie Leigh, Kelsey Vargas, Bobby Wasabi, Evan Wasabi, Nicole Chang, Ally Dawson

Love Interest – Kelsey (girlfriend)

Nickname - Lil' Easy

Special Skills - Bonsai Bomb, "Playah," Plays the Cello, Good Rapper, Believes in Fortune Cookies, works with his surroundings the best

Belt - Orange Belt

Interests - rapping, karate thinks he's a "playah", Explorer Scout, video games, TV, playing pranks, food, plays the cello

Birthday - September 6, 1995

**Rudy Daniel****Gillespie**is the co-leader of the Slayer Worriers. He found Jack and let him join and took Jerry when his parents had to protect him. He gets along with everyone and tends to be serious about his job. His sister and father were killed by monsters and he wants to protect people from them.

**Bio-**He is a third degree black belt. He was once a top amateur martial artist but was side-lined by an injury and lost his fire to compete, it disappearing when his family died. After hitting rock bottom, Rudy joined Bobby Wasabi and created Slayer Worriers. He is kind of wacky and gross but he has a mature side.

Looks: short, fluffed up slightly wavy, dirty blonde hair; dark green eyes; medium tan skin; sturdy build with square shoulders, muscular arms and legs, toned stomach; 5'6"; an oval-shaped face that came to a rounded point at his chin; thin dirty blonde eyebrows lined the above-portion of his eyes; his eyes are almond-shaped; he had a longer nose than normal people do, but whatever; he has a thinner upper lip than lower and they were oval in shape

Professional Info:

Profession – Co-leader of monster hunters

Affiliations - The Slayer Warriors

Friends and Other Info:

Friends - Jack Anderson, Kim Crawford, Milton Krupnick, Jerry Martinez, Eddie Jones, Grace O'Doherty, Julie Leigh, Kelsey Vargas, Bobby Wasabi, Evan Wasabi, Nicole Chang, Ally Dawson

Love Interest – Nicole (girlfriend)

Pets - Tip Tip

Nickname - The Sensei

Special Skills -Wasn't Aware Lemonade Came from Lemons, Can Tie Over 200 Types of Knots, Can Name Almost Any Plant

Belt - 3rd Degree Black Belt

Interests - karate, video games, video games, meditating, food, his students, his cat

Birthday - April 26, 1985

**Julie Allison Leigh**is Milton's girlfriend and tech partner. Her uncle is part of the Slayer Worriers and she's lived with him ever since she could remember. She gets along with everyone and has a huge fear of zombies

**Bio- **known to be the niece of Ty, so at first it was hard for her to meet with Milton. She is a shy, smart, and nerdy girl who is Milton's female counterpart.

Looks - shoulder-length thick curly light brown hair; hazel eyes covered in brown "cat eye" glasses; light tan skin; has leaner and longer muscles as well as having a well-developed body with a small waist and flat, toned stomach, the muscles in her legs (the calves to the quads and including the glutes) are extremely well-defined as well as shapely; 5'6.5"; her face is oval, ending in a point at her chin; her brunette eyebrows are arched over her eyes; protruding almond-shaped eyes; a medium-sized button nose; thin, semi-oval-shaped lips

Family- Ty Leigh (uncle)

Interests - academics, science, playing piano/keyboard, violin, can sing if needed, track, good with building things, including cars

Birthday - October 7, 1995

**Kelsey Christine Vargas **has been part of the Slayer Worriers since her father brought her. She used to be part of Ty's sector till she was transferred for her use of picking locks, like Jerry

Looks - slightly wavy shoulder-blade length light brown hair; light brown eyes framed with lashes; her skin is tan; long, lean, straight developed torso with a flat abdomen and small waist, lean muscular (but not bulky) shoulders, triceps and biceps, defined and shapely legs, toned back; 5'2"; her face is in between the shape of a circle and oval; her brunette eyebrows are slanted somewhat upwards; down-turned almond-shaped eyes; her nose is slightly upturned; moderate, oval-shaped lips

Love interest-Eddie (boyfriend)

Family - Joseph Vargas (dad), Sara Vargas (aunt)

Interests - swimmer, gymnastics, writing, occasionally singing, playing instruments (mainly drums)

Birthday - November 12, 1995

**Grace O'Doherty **is part genie from her grandmother. She doesn't like being part genie feeling her powers are useless. She gets along with Jack and Jerry because of the fact

Looks - straight, waist-length almost-pale brunette hair; espresso brown eyes framed with eyelashes; she has tan skin; lean muscular definition with a developed figure, small waist, and a flat, toned stomach, long shapely and muscular legs (thighs), muscular calves, biceps, and triceps, boxy hips and shoulders; 5'3"; her face is perfectly round, ending in a point at her chin; has well-kept brunette eyebrows that go from the end of the outside of her eye to her nose; deep-set almond-shaped eyes; a button nose; thin, oval-shaped lips

Family - Elaine O'Doherty (mom), Dennis O'Doherty (dad), Leo O'Doherty (younger brother), Jackie O'Doherty (older sister)

Love interest- Jerry (boyfriend)

Friends - Jack Anderson, Kim Crawford, Milton Krupnick, Jerry Martinez, Eddie Jones, Julie Leigh, Kelsey Vargas, Nicole Chang, Ally Dawson

Nickname – Genie

Special Skills – Can turn into smoke and hide/ get away

Interests - gymnastics, playing instruments (mainly bass; only few know though), singing slightly well

Birthday - March 3, 1995

**Ally Maria Dawson **was fanged by a vampire but was not turned into one. She can't seem to remember anything from her past because of it. She may be a half vamp as well because like Jack, as she eats raw meat. She gets along with Jack and Kim better than anyone.

Looks: shoulder length brown curly hair; blue eyes with long eyelashes; she has average skin tone; is skinny, average body structure; 4'3; heart shaped face, well-kept eyebrows, slightly chubby cheeks, almond shaped eyes; small nose; full lips

Friends - Jack Anderson, Kim Crawford, Milton Krupnick, Jerry Martinez, Eddie Jones, Grace O'Doherty, Julie Leigh, Kelsey Vargas, Nicole Chang,

Nickname – Little Mystery

Special Skills – can sense when someone is near

Birthday - January 26, 2004

Interest- to read, draw, listen to music

**Evan Wasabi **is the nephew of Bobby Wasabi. He was trained under his uncle when his parents abandoned him. He has hated his parents ever since and wants to find them someday and get a reason for his abandonment.

Looks: black hair that is slightly spiked; grey eyes; is pale; strong muscular body structure, muscular arms and chest; 5'9; regularly shaped eyebrows, Chinese shaped eyes, thin oval shaped lips.

Professional Info:

Profession – Monster Hunter

Affiliations - The Slayer Warriors

Weapons- Any ninja weapons

Family- Bobby Wasabi (uncle)

Friends and Other Info:

Friends - Jack Anderson, Kim Crawford, Milton Krupnick, Jerry Martinez, Eddie Jones, Grace O'Doherty, Julie Leigh, Kelsey Vargas, Nicole Chang, Ally Dawson

Nickname – Lil' Wasabi

Special Skills - Belt - 3rd Degree Black Belt

Interests - karate, video games, video games, meditating, food

Birthday - December 26, 1990

**Prologue**

It is the year 1850 and rumours of vampires and monsters are spreading like wildfire. James Howard, a vampire living among humans, looks out the window of his study of his Victorian house. He looks down at the carriage that brings his son, Leo Howard. He watches as his son exits and walks into the house. He waits a moment before a knock echoes through the room.

"Come in Leo." He turns as his son enters. His son is a younger version of him, "Tell me what news you bring."

"Father, we are close to being found out. We must leave. I have ordered the servants to pack everything. I had to spare some blood to make it go faster."

When a vampire's blood is in a human's body, the human is stronger, faster and the scenes much more acute.

In the year 1995, Leo enters his house bringing a girl with him. You could see the slight fear in her eyes. Leo knocks on his father's door, like he did 145 years ago. When he heard the 'come in', he opened the door bringing the girl with him.

"Father you remember Molly?"

Not looking up from his papers he said, "Yes, how are you Molly?"

"F-fine Mr. Howard."

"Father, I have something to tell you. Molly is pregnant."

"Is she? Answer me this Leo, is this what you want?"

"Yes Molly makes me happy. I want to spend the rest of eternity with her."

James finally looks up and stares at his son's face, which is set in determination. "Very well. Since it seems that I can't stop you, she can have the child. But be warned, the child will be born a half-vamp."

"I don't care," Molly said, "if it means I get to spend it with Leo, as a family, even in a house full of vampires, I don't care."

An 8 year old boy opens the front door to the Howard Manor. He has shaggy brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and two moles by his eye. He is in a karate gi with a red belt. As he closes the door, he puts his bag and skateboard down. Jackson Howard knew he was a half vampire and he didn't mind. It made him like his father, but his grandfather on the other hand…

"Mom, I'm home!" he waited to hear his mother's footsteps or an 'in here sweetie!' but he heard nothing. The house seemed quite, too quite. He went up the stairs and tip-toed to his parents room. When he got, he heard whispering. He put his ear on the door in order to hear.

"I can't love her!"

"Do it, prove your loyalty to me!"

"What about Jack? What do I tell him?"

"Oh we'll feed him some story about how some creature did it. Now prove you're loyal and kill her!"

'Her'? Who was 'her'? Wait. Mom! Jumping up and opening the door, he watched in horror as his father forced his hand into molly's neck and ripped her throat out. His gasp filled the room. Jack felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck as his father and grandfather turned in his direction. Paling, Leo approached his son, "Jack please let me explain."

Jack backed away keeping his eyes on the blood on his father's hand. "W-why? Is being loyal to grandfather more important than Mom?"

"Jackson," Jack flinched at the sound of his full name, "in this world, loyalty is important. Your father had to prove his to me." What happened next was a bit of a blur. He ran out of the house with tears running down his face. That day Jackson Howard died. That day he became Jack Anderson.

**I wrote this over the summer in my writing class. I liked it so much that I decided to continue it. So if you can come up with a better name, PM me. Plus how many people loved 'Hit the road Jack'? So much KICK! I was trying to keep my squeals in since I watched it at my local library. Kim admitted she liked Jack and Jack sorta did the same. Loved the funny scene at the end. Shamck and Shim, LOL. Anyone, enough of my rambling, reviews for me please!**


	2. 6 years later

**Hi everyone. Thank you to G.M.I.R, Rocky Pond and LiveYourPassions for being the first 3 reviewers. First thing, I didn't realise until LiveYourPassions pointed out I spelt Warriors wrong and spelt worriers. Whoops, thank you for pointing that out. Also G.M.I.R pointed out some good changes to nicknames. So Jack's new nickname is Black Belt, Ally's Miss Mystery, Evan's Senshi (Japanese for warrior) and Rudy's is changed to Sensei. Also realise that Kelsey and Julie didn't have nicknames so Julie's is Mechanic, since she can fix cars and Kelsey's is…need help with that one. So PM me or in your review and tell me a good name that would fit her. Also in the profiles, I had Jack's grandfather's name as Thomas and then I had it as James later. For confirmation, his grandfather's name is James Howard. Please enjoy and sorry it's short.**

_Chapter 1-6 years later_

"Ahh!" Kimberly 'Kim' Crawford watched in horror as the ogre's foot came nearer and nearer. She was about to be crushed and there was nothing she could do about it. In a flash, someone scooped her up and moved her. She pushed her blonde hair from her face and gazed up at the brown haired boy that held her.

"You ok?" Jack, age 16, asked

"Yeah, thanks. I don't know what happened just now."

"Stay here. When I tell you, shoot." Jack Anderson changed ever since his mother's death. He was found by a man named Rudy, who was a monster hunter. When he heard Jack's story, he allowed Jack to join his group, Slayer Warriors. Kim's parents had died and Jack saved her from becoming dinner for a werewolf. Pulling out a morning star, he threw one end at the ogre, the chain wrapping itself around the beast's neck. Using all his strength, he pulled it down to its knees. "Now!"

Kim pulled out an arrow from the quiver on her back and notched it on the bow. Pulling and aiming, Kim let the arrow fly. It struck the ogre in the forehead and it fell to the ground. Kim pulled out a vial and threw it to Jack, who caught it with his lighting fast reflexes. He approached the ogre and filled the vial with its blood. When it was filled he nodded to Kim and they left.

They drove back in an SUV to an abandoned warehouse by the docks. When the got out, Jack waved to Ally, an 8 year old burnet with blue eyes. She was saved by Kim when she was fanged by a vampire but for some strange reason she wasn't turned into a vamp. She thinks she's related to Jack since she also eats raw meat.

She met up with the two slayers when they got through the door. "Hey Alls." Jack picked her up. She didn't seem to mind the dirt and blood on his clothes. He had on a black shirt, leather jacket and jeans. Kim was dressed similarly. They opened the door to reveal a complete headquarters. Milton, a red head with hazel eyes, sat at the computer and looked up when the two walked in.

"Great, you're back. Did you get it?"

Jack pulled out the vial and said, "One vial of Greek ogre blood."

"Perfect. This will get rid of the ogres from inside out."

"I'm goanna take a shower." Jack put all down and walked out. Making sure he was out of an earshot, Kim leaned forward, "Find anything?" she was talking about a way to get Jack human. He admitted he hated being a half-vamp and just wanted to be human.

"Nothing, but we can't give up hope."

Jack stood outside staring at the sea below. He was waiting for the bathroom to be free. Bad thing about the place, they had only one bathroom. Kim came up next to him and looked at the sea with him.

"567." Kim looked at him with confusion, "that' the number of monsters I've destroyed."

"I thought it was more."

"Do you think doing this makes me like my grandfather?" Kim looked at jack sadly. She head what happened with his parents; for someone who witnessed his mother's death he took it all in good stride.

"Jack, your grandfather ordered your father to kill your mother. He's the monster, not you."

"I guess. In two weeks is her death anniversary."

"Do you want me to come with?"

Jack looked at her with a small smile on his face, "I'd like that."

"Jack," both monster hunters turned to see Kelsey, another monster hunter, "shower's free."

"Thanks Kels." Kelsey took jack's spot when he left. She brushed her hair back before saying, "You like him."

"Stop it."

"Ok, ok….you love him!"

"Don't even!"

"Yeah right. We all know you do."

Kim turned away, a blush on her cheeks. She had a small crush on the half-vamp but he'd never feel the same. "Monster hunters can't fall in love

"Ok, then so why am I going out with Eddie, grace with jerry, Julie with Milton and Rudy with Nicole from sector 5?"

Kim's mouth gaped like a fish out of water, but no answer came out. When she saw Kelsey's smile she glared and said, "Whatever."

"Kim was in her jeans and bra when the door to the bathroom opened. She turned to see Jack, his face turned to give her privacy. She tried not to stare at his damp hair. God, it made him look even better.

"We have a problem. Rudy needs us in the briefing room."

"C-coming." Jack smirked hearing Kim stutter. He loved making her flustered almost as much as he loved her.

In 20 minutes, everyone was in the briefing room staring at the man standing in front of them. He had blonde hair and green eyes. This was Rudy, the co-leader of the group and head of sector 1.

"I'm sure everyone's familiar with Bobby Wasabi correct?" Bobby Wasabi was Rudy's partener and one of the best monster hunters. "Well he was on a chase today and someone followed him to his sector. The police came and took him. Thankfully he sent his info to the other sectors before destroying the computers. Evan, his nephew, said they transported him to a company building that looks suspicious. We need to get him back. Any volunteers?"

**Sorry it's short. When I was writing it, I just felt like that chapter had to end there. I just litterly saw 'a slip down memory lane' OMG, it was amazing. If you saw it and wanna talk about it PM me. Anyway, please review my very short chapter, love you guys. When will they get Kim and Jack to kiss?**


	3. Rescue Mission

**Here is the second chapter of Slayer Warriors. Please enjoy and if you have ideas for Kelsey's nickname I could really use them. Oh and I kinda forgot to mention this in the very first chapter, whenever Jack gets mad or hungry, his fangs appear and his eyes might turn red. Anyway, enjoy!**

_Chapter 2-Rescue Mission_

_**Kim's P.O.V**_

I pulled my hair into a ponytail and pulled on a pair of jeans, a red tank top and Jack's old leather jacket. I've been here for 2 years and when Jack brought me here, he had given me his jacket to keep me warm. When I was going to give it to him, he told me to keep it. I smiled at the memory as I pulled on my combat boots. Jack, Jerry and I were going to save Bobby. I went to the armoury and took my bow and arrows, a belt of daggers and a spirit slicer. Ghosts had been showing up lately and the spirit slicer cut them off from this world. I meet with Jack and Jerry, Latino boy who was always confused as hell, in the garage. When I got into the back of the car, Jack started the car and pulled out. Jerry handed me a laptop and from it, I pulled up the map Evan sent us.

"It's near the old strip mall." Thanks to Jack's insane driving we got to the building in 20 minutes. We got out of the car shakily, "Jerry's driving back."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." We walked in and when the sectary saw us, she flashed us a fake smile and asked way too sweetly, "How can we help you." As if the outfits and weapons weren't enough detail

Suddenly Jack grabbed the woman's wrist, "Now we don't want to call for help, do we? We're just having fun." I realised there must have been a security button under the desk

"What do you want?" she snarled, the fake kindness gone

"I think you know. Where is he?" jack asked staring at the woman. I was kinda glad Jack could use compulsion.

"Top level, last door to the right." She answered in a monotone, her pupils dilated.

"Thanks for your help." Jerry said, cutting the wires of the security button. We split up, the boys taking the elevator, most likely to take out security that might be up there while I take the stairs. By the time I reached the top floor, the boys had taken down the guards.

"I hope you won't have all the fun here." I teased

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jack replied. We reached the last door but it had a card lock on it. Jerry pulled out a PDA and attached two wires to the lock. After doing whatever picklocks do, he pulled out a black card and inserted it into the slot at the top of his PDA. When it beeped, he pulled out the wires. He slid the card and we were given a beep of acceptance. We opened the door and walked into an integration room. The only person on our side was the tech person. Jerry chloroformed him and Jack and I watched through the window. There was Bobby sitting on a chair talking to a man who had his back to us. There were two vampires in the room, 2 boys. We recognised them, Arthur and Truman. We've been after them for months.

"You wanted fun, you got it." Jack said, pulling out a curved boomerang blade. We stepped back and using the blade, Jack broke the window. We jumped in and landed, me throwing daggers at Arthur and Truman. The man turned around and I saw Jack's eyes widen. Before I could ask, Truman attacked me, having dodged the dagger. Arthur wasn't so lucky and was a pile of ash. I ducked as Jerry fired a Sun Gun, perfect for vampires. The bullets had UV rays in them; Truman was ash before his fingers could brush Jerry. Jack was still standing in the same position, his mouth agape.

"D-Dad?" now it was our turn to stay frozen. This man integrating Bobby, is Jack's father? I could see the resemblance, same face structure and coloured hair. Everything else was Jack's mom.

"Jack? My, boy you're alive!" that snapped him out of it. Jack looked furious and I saw a glint of sadness and betrayal in his eyes. Jerry nudged me and I realised we still had a job to do. We rushed over to Bobby wan undid his restraints. When Jack's father saw us, his eyes narrowed. He stepped towards us, but jack got there first.

"Don't touch them. Come any closer and I'll do to you what you did to mom." He said venom practically dripped from his words. We finally got Bobby free and he picked up his items that were on the table behind us.

Jack's father looked conflicted, almost like he wanted to talk to his son but couldn't risk having the rest of us getting away. "Jack, please. I never wanted to hurt your mother. You have to believe me."

"I don't trust cold blood killers." Jack retaliated, looking annoyed. Can't blame him

"What about those people? They kill monsters, they kill our kind!"

Jack was beyond furious now. His fangs were bared and he looked ready to kill, "We kill monsters like you, who kill for no reason. We actually live with monsters." That was true. Jerry was a werewolf and Grace was part genie. We actually have monster allies

"We? You're part of this group? How could you?"

"How could I?" jack repeated before he let out a humourless laugh, "How could _you_? You didn't have to kill mom but you cared too much about what grandfather thought. You're not related to me, you never were." With that, jack's father's face darkened. His hand was in his pocket and he pulled out a remote with a red button on it. He pushed the button and a security bell went off. Jack glared at his father before he jumped through the window, us following him.

"Jack, do me a favour and go to the third floor and get my sword would you?" bobby asked. We reached the steps and Jack jumped over the railing, turning in the air and shooting a grappling hook. When he landed on the 3rd floor, he unhooked the rope, allowing us to climb down with the help of burn blockers. They were clips we attached to the rope to stop rope burns and make us go faster. We got to the car and opened the sunroof. 3 seconds later, Jack landed in the drivers' seat and we drove off, Jack throwing Bobby's sheathed sword to him. Since I was in the passenger seat, I could feel the anger radiating off of him. The idiots in the back did the right thing and kept their mouths shut. He had his left hand on the wheel, his right fisted on his leg. I unfisted his hand and laced our fingers together. I felt him untended greatly. Seeing he was calm, Jerry asked, carefully, "so that was you dad? Dude that's messed up."

"I just can't believe that he's here."

"Jack, quick question, what was your grandfather's name?" bobby asked

Jack raised an eyebrow, "why?"

"There was an old man that looked like your father."

"His name was James. James Howard."

"Then why is your last name, Anderson?" Jerry asked. Even I wanted to know

"Mom's last name." well that answered that.

We stayed silent for the rest of ride. I felt Jack caress my hand and I tried to calm the butterflies in my stomach. We reached the warehouse and I reluctantly pulled my hand away, already missing his warmth. I always thought half-vampires would be cold but when jack and grace got stuck outside in the winter, she told me that he was really warm. When we entered the tec room, Rudy was pacing, Eddie, Julie and Ally watching him. Ally was the first to see us.

"Jackie! Kimmy! Jer-Jer! Uncle Bobby!" she screamed. She jumped on me, almost knocking me over if Jack didn't catch me. Rudy sighed in relaf and Evan, Bobby's nephew, came running and bowed to his uncle. Rudy's eyebrow rose when he saw Jack's pained face. "What happened?"

"Get everyone out here. You're never going to believe what happened."

_**Jack's P.O.V**_

"WHAT!" everyone yelled. Everyone in my sector, sector 1, knew my story. I'm a half-vamp, father killed my mother, grandfather scares me. "You saw your father? As in your mother's murder?" Milton said

"Jerry and I were there." Kim said from her seat next to me on one of the tables.

"And you grandfather was there?" Kelsey asked

"I don't know, I didn't see him."

"He was there. He left before you got there." Bobby said

I threw my head back and groaned, what was happening to the world? "What did they sick the cops on you?"

Bobby stayed silent for a while before wheeling his computer chair to one of the computers. He pulled up one of the files he had sent to us. He pulled up a computer and projected it on the other computers for us to see. It was a jewel that had a grey edging and the gem was yellow. The edging had spikes, making it look dangerous. I narrowed my eyes looking at that jewel. My eyes widened before saying, "the jewel has blood in it."

"Eww, are you serious?" Kim asked, scrunching her nose in disgust. God, this girl was going to be the death of me. Everything she did looked cute. I just couldn't help liking her.

"You want me to zoom in to see the blood cells?"

"No thank you. What is this thing anyway?"

"It's a jewel called the 'Sun Dagger'. It has blood in there that can give any monster a power boost that's 100 fold."

At the corner of my eye, I looked at Jerry and Grace, who looked back at me. All 3 of us didn't like being monsters. Grace thought her powers were useless. All she could do was turn into smoke to hide. Jerry got claws, canines and eye colour change when he got mad; he also hated the pain he had to endure every time he transformed. Me, I have a vampire side I sometimes lose control of. The thirst for blood and having it run down my throat, it makes me crazy. Having the smell bother my nose drives me insane. Epically Kim's smell

"We have to stop James before he gets the 'Sun Dagger'" Bobby said. Rudy faced me and I saw the glint of pity in his eyes.

"Jack, think you can handle it?" I nodded, "Great, first we need to talk to workers." Workers were humans who did monster's bidding

"James' workers have tattoos. 7-13-95 inside a star." 7-13-95? That was my birthday. Why would he do that? After our meeting, I went to my room. I was lying on my bed when I heard something at the door. I looked up and saw Kim. She looked upset and walked to my bed and sat by my waist. She looked at me and said, "7-13-95. That's your birthday. Why would he do that?"

"No idea. What is he planning?" Kim stayed silent before turning and lying down next to me, tucking her head under my chin. I breathed in her scent; she smelled like cinnamon and apples. God, I wanted her so bad but I didn't want to hurt her. I wrapped my arms around her and feel asleep.

The next morning, I woke up with Kim snuggling up to me. I grinned and took out my phone, taking a picture. Perfect blackmail evidence. I shook Kim awake and she went back to her room while I took a shower. I changed into black cargo pants, black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves bushed up and high-tops. As I walked out of my room, I put on my shark tooth necklace and my mom's cross necklace. Thankfully religious things don't bother me.

Kim wasn't outside when I got to the common room, so I pulled out my phone and showed Jerry the picture. He burst out laughing

"Kim's goanna stake you when she sees that."

"When I see what?" Kim came in, wearing a crop top, motorcycle pants and boots.

"Oh, you'll see soon. Come on, let's train." After 2 hours of fighting, training with draggers and bow and arrow, we walked back to the tech room where we found Milton and a bowl of fruit and water, or in my case blood. After we ate, Rudy told us we were goanna look for my grandfather's workers. We also had to take Evan.

_**Third person P.O.V**_

Jack climbed into the SUV, with Kim claiming the passenger seat leaving Evan in the backseat. His grey eyes looked at Kim as she downloaded songs on to 2 iPods. One had a black case with a red strip and the other one had a mixed colour case

"What are you doing?" Evan asked watching the iPods blink happily

"Jack and I like to listen to music during the jobs."

"ah." Evan leaned back, fitting he fingers through his ninja outfit without the mask.

The day consisted of beating up people with the tattoo, trying to get information. They had no leads until they were getting a certain worker to talk.

Evan watched in wonder as Jack hooked a rope to the guy's ankle, the other end to a retractable burn blocker, which he attached to the rail of the parking lot they were in. the guy was pushed off the ledge by Kim and when the guy was a foot from the floor, Jack pressed the pause button on the retractor remote. He hit rewind and asked the man when he was at the top again, "So what can you tell us about James Howard?"

He said nothing so Jack press the 'go' button and the man screamed as he plummeted to the ground. It continued for a while so eventually Jack was sitting in the driver's seat of the car, his feet propped on the open door, Kim sitting on the hood of the car and Evan looking over the railing to make sure the guy didn't hit the floor.

"Stop." Jack hit the pause button and then the retracted button. When the man reached the top, Evan told the man, "You know eventually your eyes will pop out of your head right?" then someone's cell rang. Evan pulled his phone out to see it wasn't his. He looked over his shoulder to see Kim and Jack shake their heads at him. He looked at the man, who looked back with fear evident on his face, "Oh it's you." He pulled out a cell from the man's pocket and called the others over. Putting it on speaker, he answered the call.

They stayed silent, waiting for the person on the other end to answer. "Hello? This is James Howard. Lucas, are you there?" Evan and Kim looked at Jack who nodded in confirmation. He sounded older but it was him, it was his grandfather.

"Don't tell me you're lost again? We're at the Hoshi Restaurant in China Town. Hurry up will you?" the line went dead.

"Time to play grandpa dear a visit."

**I know it's short. I was sure it was goanna be longer, but when you write it down and it seems long, it really isn't. Please review and give me ideas for Kelsey's nickname. Just a heads up, the next chapter may be short but it does have a vamp-Jack and Kim. Please review!**


	4. A visit

**Sorry this is late, school swarmed me and exams are coming up, plus I needed to get to anime meetings in order to go to Okdakon (sp?) anyway, since this chapter is short I may be able to post the next chapter right after. Oh by the way, I'm keeping the name Anderson since I'm too lazy to change it but I might just put Brewer as his second last name. I'll also change his grandfather and father's last name to Brewer. Enjoy!**

_Chapter 3- A visit_

The SUV pulled up at Hoshi Restaurant, a Chinese restaurant that looked like an old Chinese dojo, but they could smell of food from the car.

Jack looked at the doorman and said, "Vamp. Evan, get the bottle of sunscreen at the back of the seat for me." Jack got blisters on his skin if he was in the sun for too long. The sunscreen gave him more protection. Kim dropped a sun bomb and the doorman screamed as he turned to ash. They got out and went inside. It lead straight into a dining room and to the right were a set of stairs leading to a catwalk. The three slipped up and looked down over the edge. There was a long rectangular table with monster sitting around it. At the head of the table stood two men, James and Leo Brewer. Jack glared at his father before turning his gaze to his grandfather. His greying brown hair was swept back and his amber eyes were cold and hard. His attire hadn't changed from what Jack remembered, a suit with the Brewer crest on it; a coffin wrapped in vines with a crescent moon in the back.

"That idiot Lucas still isn't here. Oh well, Company of Souls, let us began our meeting. The 'Sun Dagger' is our top priority. We must get it before those blasted monster slayers. My insolent grandson is alive and part of the group," gasps and murmurs rose from the monsters, "but he will be joining us, I know he will. He is also a monster; he has no soul like us."

Kim glared at Jack's grandfather. How dare he, jack was the loyalist, most companionate person she had ever meet. He was totally over-protective and had a huge hero complex, not that anyone minded.

"Whoa dude, is that a Veela?" Evan asked, staring at a woman who had long blonde hair and blue eyes; she was beautiful. Evan had a dazed look on his face that Kim had to hit him upside the head and when he snapped out of it, his hand slipped off the catwalk, making a loud noise.

The entire table looked up and saw the three monster hunters. James's eyes widened when he saw Jack

"He's here. Grab him!" he yelled. The 3 jumped off the catwalk onto the table. As Kim and Jack ran down the table, Evan stopped by the Veela

"Until again, Cherie. Au revior." The 3 jumped off the table and ran out to the back. They skid to a stop when Leo and James appeared in front of them. Behind them, Empousas and a Minotaur came and blocked every exit.

"Jackson Ryan Brewer. 6 years it's been. Now it's time to join your family again."

"I'm already with my family. You lost me the day you murdered my mother. Oh and by the way it's 'Jack Ryan Anderson'." He threw a smoke bomb on the floor, cloaking them. They darted out and into the car. They drove off before a loud screech was heard. Kim looked into her side mirror and began hitting Jack's arm repeatedly.

"Ow, Kim stop."

"Jack, you ex-family let out a hydra on us!"

"WHAT!" the male monster hunter yelled. Evan looked out the window and counted 6 heads. It let out blast of fire and burned off the paint job on the car. Evan took out 6 kunais with explosion tags on them and threw them. They exploded on contact.

"Well nice to know your family feels so nicely of us."

When they got back to headquarters, Julie was upset to see that explosion had burnt more paint off.

"It took me 4 hours to get this black and silver just the way I wanted it."

"Sorry, but honestly, it's either that or a bite missing from it instead."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"My dear old grandfather sent out his pet hydra to kill us."

"Ok never mind. Paint can be put back on, bit out of car can't. Did you find out anything?"

"Not much, we'll tell everyone at the briefing."

Jack was walking to his room when he stiffened. A sugary smell penetrated his senses. He looked to his left and saw grace pulling of a pointe shoe. Grace had started dancing on pointe shoes a while ago and had been getting blisters. Jack's throat felt so dry, like he hadn't drunk anything in weeks. He felt his fangs pierce his from jaw and his eyes turned red. He silently walked towards her when he heard Jerry yell, "Yo Gracie! Got you an ice pack." Jack snapped out of it, what was he thinking? He ran out before Grace could see him. What was he thinking? Grace was his best friend's girlfriend, Kim's best friend and a fellow monster and ally. And he just wanted to drink her blood. Maybe he was a soulless monster.

`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`SLAYER WARRIORS`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

Jack banged his head on his wall, trying to stop to feeling of needing blood. He kept thinking how disappointed his mother would be. He was no soulless monster, he was not his grandfather. Then the smell of apples and cinnamon wafted his nose. _'Oh god on, please no'_ Jack thought trying to control the piercing hunger.

"Jack time for lunch. Jack?" Kim came into the room and looked at him. His hair covered his face and his expression was blank, "Jack, are you- AH!" Kim wasn't sure how it happened but she was up against the wall, Jack's hands pinning her down by her shoulders. She felt something on her cheeks and she turned her head, feeling Jack's hair. _'Wow, it's really soft. Wait, snap out of it Kim! Jack has you pinned against the wall and those goose bumps are not from pleasure'_

"Sorry Kimmy." Kim shivered as his breath caressed her ear.

"Sorry? What-AH!" Jack's fangs pierced through her neck. It hurt but then she felt pleasure. She felt his emotions running though her and she didn't want it to stop. She knew she should stop him but the pleasure that made her grab his shirt was addictive. Then Jack made a feral-like growl and his nails dug into her shoulders. That snapped her out of it. "J-Jack, stop!"

He pulled away and ran out the door. Falling to her knees and putting pressure on the bite, she took ragged breathes. Jack just bit her. She enjoyed it but he bit her.

"Kim?" she looked at the door and saw Rudy, "Jack just ran past me. Wait is that blood? What happened?"

What happened indeed?

**Again sorry it's short. I write them down and while it seems long in my book, when I type it out it's short. Anyway, if time is on my side, I might post the next chapter tonight. Also if you haven't seen, check out my poll on my profile. Till again, later peeps!**


	5. Jack's guilt

**Here it is the 4****th**** chapter. What happened to Jack and how does this change things? Well, read ahead and find out**

_Chapter 4- Jack's guilt_

Kim winced as the water cleaned the blood. Rudy was on the phone with everyone, looking for Jack, while Milton, along with Julie, cleaned the bite.

"I still can't believe Jack bit you. Why would of that happened? Jack doesn't lose control like that." Milton said passing the cloth one more time before Julie passed a swab of aseptic on it before putting a Band-Aid on it. "It doesn't make sense."

Fingering the Band-Aid, Kim said quietly, "he was in control. He was just hungry. After a while he lost control. He stopped when I asked."

"So…how was it?" Julie asked a little boldly

"How was what?"

"The bite. They say you get pleasure from a vampire bite." Kim blushed answering her own question, "Was pretty good huh?"

"More like amazing. But that's not the point. Jack is out there and his vamp-side is getting really hard to control."

Rudy got off the phone and rubbed his face. "Ok, we're going to have to split up. Kim, stay here with Julie and Ally. Milton, get everyone to meet in the armoury. We've got to catch Jack before his hungry makes him go on a rampage."

Evan drove one of the many SUVs down the road to the party side of town.

"Um Evan?" he turned to the red head who was tying a yellow bandana around his forehead, "Why do you think Jack is here?"

"Being drunk means little resistance, just in case our favourite half-vamp still wants human blood."

"Let's hope not. Come on."

Music pounded through Kim's ears as she went over the 'sun dagger' files. Ally was on the desk colouring and Julie was making dinner. Over the music, Kim heard the phone ring.

"Scorpion here."

"Scorpion, its Senshi. We've got nothing."

"Kay, we'll call when we find him."

Julie brought a tray with 3 bowls of mac & cheese with bacon bits and 3 sodas. "Who called?"

"Evan and Milton didn't find him."

"He'll turn up. I know he will."

_**Jerry's P.O.V**_

Grace and I were driving by the back roads when my heightened eyesight caught something. I stopped the car and leaned forward and stared.

"Jer?" Grace looked at me, "what's up? What do you see?"

"Something's out there." Then something landed on the hood of the car. We screamed and saw from the backlight, it was Jack. His shirt front and mouth was covered in blood. When he saw us, he flipped off the hood and into an ally.

"Was, was that Jack?" Gracie asked catching her breath.

"Yeah. I was scared yo." Then a scent hit my nose. I sighed in relief. It was animal blood, not human. The only human blood was Kim's.

"What?"

"The blood on him is animal blood. Come on, let's go get him." We got out of the car and walked down the alley looking for any signs of movement. We saw Jack hitting his head on the brick wall repeatedly.

"Yo Jack, planning on the knockin' yourself out?"

"Go away. God I'm such an idiot. Kim must hate me."

"She doesn't hate you. She misses you and is worried about you." Grace said

He faced us and started saying, "no she doesn't," when I shot a sleep bullet at him. It exploded on impact and the dust clouded Jack. He fell to the ground knocked out.

"Remind me to thank Milton. Thing works like a charm." I said. Gracie rolled her eyes and called Kim.

I drove back to headquarters, Gracie in the back wiping the blood off of him. When Jack vamped out, he was a really messy eater. The first time he came back like that, I was so scared. I though he didn't it on purpose at first. "'Member when Kim saw him like this? Yo, she freaked out. Though he got attacked by a wild animal or something." I laughed. Kim wouldn't leave him alone until she knew he was ok.

"Hey his lips twitched. I think he can hear us."

_**Jack's P.O.V**_

When the drowning darkness finally let up, I heard beeping and the clicking of a keyboard. I groaned and opened my eyes. I was in the infirmary at the headquarters.

"Good, you're up. Glad to know my sleep bullets work." Milton, he was a dead man as well as Jerry, "judging from the glare on your face, I probably should have kept my mouth shut. Moving on, I know why you attacked Kim." My head turned in his direction, looking at him on his laptop, "as you know, you have 2 sets of blood cells in you, vampire and human. What you eat decides what cell dominates. Your human cells over powered your vampire cells from what you consumed."

"In plain English?"

"You've been eating food all week, so your vamp cells are really low. You were hungry and you vamped out."

"Ah."

"The blood you drank before has balanced out your cells again. You're fine."

I got up and left only to bump into Kim can you say awkward?

"Hey, how do you feel?"

"Um great? You?"

"Fine. Um, I better, uh, go." Yeah defiantly awkward. I watched her leave and turned back only to see Jerry, his stupid smile on his face. I glared, my jaw clenched.

"Dude, you're ok! And I do not like this glare I'm getting."

"You have 5 seconds to run, 1," he darted off, "5!"

"You said 5 seconds!"

"After what you did, you barely deserve 1, get back here!"

Soon we had run into the common room and Jerry ducked behind Grace. I tried reaching around but she blocked me. "What's going on?"

"Like you don't know. You know I don't like getting shot at." Since I'm a half-vamp, I'm easier to kill and I would like to live thank you very much.

"Well it's not like you would have come if we didn't now would you?"

"I would eventually." We kept arguing until Rudy cam in

"Enough! I just got Ally to sleep. Don't ruin my work. Jack, Bobby and I need to talk to you." Oh great, that's never good. I followed Rudy outside where Bobby was chowing down on a bowl of Julies' mac& cheese. He stopped when he saw us.

"Jack, now we know what happened wasn't your real intent. Was it because what your grandfather said?" I didn't even bother asking how he knew

"Milton said it was because of my vamp-cells. They were low but…my grandfather said how I'd join him because I have no soul."

"Ok, that's crazy. Jack, you are more powerful than any of them because you have a soul. Your grandfather is wrong. I know your mother would say the same thing" I smiled. Rudy was more of a father to me then my real father was.

"Thanks Sensei. Just so you know, I'm not gonna stop until we have to 'sun dagger'."

"I know you will. Now go to bed, we have a lot to do tomorrow."

I bowed and walked to my room to find Kim sitting by the door. When she saw me, she stood up looking embarrassed.

"Uh Jack, listen I wanted to apologize for giving you cold shoulder earlier."

"You don't need to apologize. But I do. Kim, you have no idea how sorry I am. I should have never done that to you." Though her blood tasted better than any blood bag I've ever drank.

"I know you didn't mean to. I forgive you but you bite me again and you get a stake through the heart." She said with a smile on her face.

"I wouldn't hold it against you." I said pulling her into a hug. Maybe, just maybe, I could prove my grandfather wrong. Maybe I could show him I have a soul.

**Here's the next chapter. To the reviewer who wanted this the same day to relieve your boredom, sorry, but time wasn't with me. Anyway, sorry it's short and please review. Next story is Part of your world. Check my poll please!**


	6. Finding info

**Sorry this is late and depending when this goes up, Merry Christmas and happy new year! By the way, Cat belongs to Rocky Pond, a reviewer of mine who wanted me to use her/his character. Enjoy**

_**Chapter 5-Finding info, an old enemy and ally**_

Kim sat on a couch, her feet on Jack's lap. 3 days had passed since Jack's vamp-attack and they still couldn't find anything on the sun dagger.

Jack looked over at the blond beauty, who was reading a magazine. He pulled put his phone and sent her the picture he took of her. He watched as she opened her phone, giggling a little when she saw who it was from. All trace of happiness disappeared though when she saw the picture. She tackled him, pinning him to the couch.

"Gez, someone wants me bad." He said with a smirk, which grew wider when he saw the look on her face

"Shut up. When did you take that picture? Who knows about it? Delete it damn it!"

"About 3 days ago; you, me and Jerry and no. OW!"

Kim hit him hard on the chest. She blushed when she felt his 6-pack but she snapped out of it and glared at him. "De-le-te it!" she growled

"No. you look too cute. He leaned up and kissed her cheek, making her freeze and moved from under her, leaving her seething.

"JACK ANDERSON!"

1 hour later

"Ow Kim get off!" Kim had pinned jack to the floor and was now looking in his pockets for his phone

"Where is it?" she demanded

"Good luck finding it. Now get off before I throw you off."

"Not until you give me your phone."

"Guys, you'll never guess what I just remembered. What happened here?" Eddie asked as he stopped and stared at them.

"Nothing what is it?"

"Guess what monster we know that know everything that happens in the monster world?"

The two thought for a while for a while before Jack snapped his fingers, "Vlad. The Lectoblix, the one who steals peoples youth."

"Rumours going around how he's going to an all monster club near the Black Dragon Dojo. I told Rudy and he wants you two and Julie to go."

"Julie? Why is she going?" Kim asked

"Remember when we meet him?"

"How can we forget? So when do we go?"

"Tonight. Check Milton for your gadgets."

When the time came, Jack, Kim and Julie got changed.

Kim looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a teal racer back tunic and light brown short-shorts back in place, with a white belt; she had turquoise metal feather earrings in beige and gold flip-flops. Something was missing from her outfit, _'think, think? Wait. I know!'_ Kim's sandaled feet skipped towards Jack's room. "Jack, can I come in?"

"Yeah!" she opened the door only to stop to see jack about to pull on his black t-shirt his define chest showing." She blushed and caught her breath, "Kim, what's up?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, can I borrow one of your flannel shirts?"

"Yeah sure. Here, I think you'd like this one." He gave her a red flannel shirt. Kim smiled gratefully, grabbing it from him and slipping it on over her tank and buttoning two of the middle buttons as well as unrolling the sleeves so they would cover her arms, but cuffing the bits that went over her hands; she reached under the shirt and undid her belt, pulling it out from the loops of her shorts and wound it around her waist, making the shirt look not so baggy and fit her better; it actually looked like this is what she was supposed to be wearing it. "Just as I thought, you look good in my clothes."

"Whatever. I'll go get Julie then we'll meet in the tech room."

Jack nodded, pulling his black and blue flannel shirt on. As he walked to the tech room he pulled on j=his leather bracelets and friendship bracelet Ally made for him. When he reached the tech room, he jumped on a free table and pulled on his Vans high-tops.

"I can't believe my chemical concoction is being sent out there. What is Rudy thinking? Dose he not remember what happened last time?"

"We spent 4 days looking for her. I think he remembers." Jack said, bringing his foot up to his chest and putting his chin on his knee.

"Gah," Milton slammed whatever he was working on, on the table, "If I ever see that good for nothing, youth and girlfriend stealing worthless monster again, I'll slit his throat." Jack raised an eyebrow. The only time he acted like this was when Julie or any of his friends were involved, mostly Julie.

Speaking of her, she came out with Kim, smoothing out her dress. When she saw Milton seething she went his side, "Miltie, you ok?"

"I'm just worried. What is Vlad dose something to you? We both know hand to hand isn't your strong suit."

"True but gadgets are. I'll be fine. Now what do you have for us?"

"Your usual expendable weapons for you two and for my little metamorphes, the electric stopper, an electric shocking grappling hook which shocks your opponent. Oh and the freeze orbs, stops monster in their tracks literally."

They reached the club and went straight to the bouncer, "Back of the line." He growled. He was a centaur with black hair and a grey horse body."

Jack pulled out a card with the Slayer Warriors emblem on it, "We're looking for Vlad."

Recognising the emblem, he opened the door, "he's in the 1st V.I.P. room." The three pushed themselves though the crowd and went to the door which Jack kicked down. Vlad, a Russian man about 19 with slick back black hair and green eyes, jerked away from a blonde girl who was blearily wearing any clothes. He turned to jack, as the girls stayed hidden by the way.

Vlad paled and jumped up, "Jack, w-what are you d-doing here?"

"Haven't changed I see. We need to talk."

"Get lost half-vamp." Jack retracted a sword and Vlad paled as the tip of it press against his throat.

"I'm not in the mood," he growled, "So save yourself from a quick death and tell me what I want to know. What do you know about that Company of Souls?"

"Who wants to know?"

"How about the group who wants to stop them?" Kim said revealing herself and Julie.

When Vlad saw them his face lit up, "Julie, darling! How are you?" the tip the blade pressed further into his throat.

"Enough chit-chat. Start talking."

"Ok, ok. I don't know that much but they've been here for over 6 centauries. Earlier this month is when they came to Seaford. Now about the 'Sun Dagger' it went missing about 3000 years ago in England. No one knows where it is. The Company of Souls want to use it on their 'star' monster. But I heard they haven't gotten him as yet."

Jack retracted his sword and pushed Vlad on the couch next to the greying blonde, "You had better not be lying. Come on." The three walked out. When they go outside they saw Milton in his own car

"Hey Miltie," Julie kissed Milton's cheek, "What are you doing here?"

"Date, you, me?"

"Sure. I'll see you guys later." She waved at the two before climbing into the passenger seat and the two nerd love birds drove off. Jack pushed some of Kim's hair off her shoulder and started to play with her feather earing.

"So guess we should get back to headquarters unless…" Kim trailed off looking at her partner though the corner of her eye.

"We'll just go to tell him and then we could go do something." He said, moving his hand from her earing but he kept his hand on her neck, rubbing his thumb near her sweet spot making her shiver

"Or call. It saves time and gas."

"Cool. Come on." They got into the van and Kim called Rudy before putting the phone on Bluetooth.

"Hey, what 'cha got?"

"Not much. The Company of Souls wants to use the 'Sun Dagger' on their 'star', who they haven't found yet."

"Right. As usual more questions than answers. Oh well, I'll talk to you when I see you."

Jack drove them to an underground racing track and parked near the crowded streets. A few people recognised them and yelled greetings to them. One guy threw two sodas in their direction and Jack caught them, handing one to Kim. The two walked to one of the barriers where a race was about to start.

"It's been so long since we've been here. Why was it we stopped?" Kim asked

"Jack!"

"That's why." Jack said. They turned around to see a boy with red curly hair and brown eyes. Frank Mileways, another monster hunter but downright evil. He was part of Ty's, Julie's uncle, sector but he was not as kind like Ty was. Frank was downright ruthless. He killed without question and his number 1 target was Jack.

"Look who showed up boys. The half-breed." Behind him was a group of boys. They called themselves the Black Dragons and they all shared the same views of Jack, "Heard about your grandfather. Why don't you go join him?"

"Cause I'm not a soulless monster unlike someone we know. Come on Kim." Before they could get far, Jack dodged to the side, dodging a knife. He cartwheeled away before back flipping away. Kim stopped a kick from a black dragon before kicking him in the solar plexus. She saw frank kick jack into a wall. She ran towards them attempting to punch Frank in the back but he ducked. Jack grabbed Kim before she crashed into him and turned as she ran on the wall and kicked across the face. When Frank hit the floor jack said annoyed, "Ty's goanna hear about this and another thing, once again, leave me alone or else I might change my diet." Frank got a scared look on his face and got to his feet and ran off, "annoying."

The two drove back to headquarters and walked through the door only for someone to knock Jack down.

"Jackie!" a red head girl screeched hugging Jack.

"Hey little red. Long-time no see." Cat, or Little Red as Jack liked to call her, was a bionic human. The name little red came from the colour of her hair, which was dyed a velvet cake red. When Jack called her that, she thought it was an insult until he explained it wasn't. "Hey Cat, getting hard to breath."

"Sorry," she got up and then hugged Kim, "I just got back from that demon hunt. Too easy."

"Good to hear. Have you heard about the 'Sun Dagger'?"

"Only pieces. Jackie, what happened?"

"Long story short, my grandfather is back and looking for it."

"That's horrible. What are you going to do?"

"Easy, find the 'sun dagger' before he does."

**I know this is short but I couldn't think of anything else to go on with. Anyway, please review and my next story should be Music of Love. Review!**

**Catarina Jade Davenport** is bionic super human with 2000 bionics. She is a typical teenage middle-child girl. She likes talking on cell phones and has crushes on boys, mostly to hide her crush on Evan. She likes talking to her friend Kaitlyn and giving her misguided boyfriend advice.

**Bio**-She is known as a ditzy, bubbly, and cheerful person who rarely gets angry, though she is easily offended. She has a complicated relationship with her sister Bree, she often mocks Bree by saying things she thinks Bree will say and uses a southern belle accent which causes Bree to get annoyed with her. Cat is almost always cheerful, and is rarely in a bad mood unless she is offended.

Looks: her eyes are chocolate brown; Her hair was originally brown but she dyed it red velvet and she liked the colour so much she stuck with it though sometimes she dyes it blood red; 5'3

Professional Info:

Profession – Monster slayer

Affiliations - The Slayer Warriors

Best Weapons- daggers, her bionics, gun

Friends and Other Info:

Family - Adam Davenport(brother), Bree Davenport(sister), Chase Davenport(brother), Skylar Davenport(sister), Leo Dooley (step brother), Tasha Dooley (step mom), Donald Davenport (father)

Friends - Milton Krupnick, Jerry Martinez, Eddie Jones, Kim Crawford, Rudy Earles, Grace O'Doherty, Julie Leigh, Kelsey Vargas, Nicole Chang, Bobby Wasabi, Evan Wasabi, Allay Dawson, students at school

Love Interest – Has a crush on Evan

Nickname - Cat(everyone except her Grandma calls her this), little red (by Jack and at first she was offended until he explained it to her in which she said "oh that's creative!")

Special Skills - singing, dancing, acting, juggling, karate, bionics, cart wheeling, cheerleading, gymnastics, Ping-Pong, tap dancing and monster hunting 9she's a 5th generation monster hunter

Belt - 3rd Degree Black Belt

Interests - Karate, singing, dancing, acting, art, gymnastics, cheerleading, video games, Magic: the gathering (card game, she mastered all 5 elements in the game)

Birthday - October 31, 1997


	7. He's back

**I forgot I had to do this first. So you'll have to wait a while for Music of love. Please enjoy this chapter.**

_Chapter 6-He's back_

Kim moaned and turned over in bed. The white curtains in her window moved with the wind and let in little light. A light growling was heard, almost like a dog. Clawed, furred hands grabbed onto the window still and began to bring up a body. Devilish blonde hair was seen when an arrow was stuck into the still. After a whimper, the hands disappeared. The arrow had come from a trap Kim set up for peeping toms. If the pressure on the still stayed still for too long, the arrow would release. Kim's senses woke up at the sound of the arrow and she followed soon after. She looked around and didn't see anything but her instincts wouldn't let up. Seeing the arrow, she went to the window and look outside. She didn't see anything but then saw something at the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened at the item; a purple and cream polka-dotted scarf. Her mother's scarf. The last time she saw it was when her parents were killed.

"Jack! Jack!" the said person slammed open the door

"Kim, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Scarf, my mother's scarf." Furrowing his brow in confusion, he looked out the window. Seeing the familiar scarf, he pulled it in with him. The blood still stained the scarf, making Kim shiver. He took in the scent and tried not to choke.

"It reeks of blood, death and wet dog." Kim started to shiver even more, "Kimmy, what's wrong?"

"Wet dog jack. Wet dog. Jack a werewolf was just here."

"Wait, you don't think?"

"Who else could it be?" Kim asked rhetorically, sounding a little freaked out.

"Kim, calm down. Let's go wake the others up and tell them."

Lights flooded the Slayer Warriors HQ, waking its human/monster condense up. Jack's voice came through the comms. "You guys can be mad at me later. We have a situation. Come to the tech room." Slowly but surely, everyone came to the room.

"You had better have a good reason for waking us up." Kelsey said with a major case of bed head.

"And give myself a reason to get skated through the heart? Yes Kelsey it's important. Kim?"

"Ok, well for those of you who know I joined the SW because my parents were killed by a werewolf. Well, I woke up to find this," she showed the soiled scarf, "it belonged to my mother. It has the scent of a werewolf on it. I think that the werewolf that came for my parents is after me."

"Can't believe I let that mangy dog go. No offence Jerry."

"None taken. So what are we going to do?" Jerry asked

"Ok, Kim, bunk with Jack and Jerry tonight." Rudy ordered

"But I don't bunk with Jerry." Jack said to the short leader

"You do now. Milton do a full scan of the area. Everyone back to bed. Kim, put the scarf in a safe place."

Jerry kissed Grace Goodnight before going into Jack's room, it being the biggest between the two of them. Kim was already asleep and Jack laid next to her above the covers.

"So who was the werewolf who killed Kim's parents?"

"I don't know. I wish I did. Hey, think you can find out what bad werewolves are in town?" Jack asked

"Tomorrow, night."

The next morning Kim walked into the tech room and saw Milton by a computer asleep.

"Milton, Milton? Milton!" the red head boy shot up scaring Kim. He looked around before seeing Kim.

"Oh, hi. How'd you sleep?"

"Fine. You? You look like you've been up all night."

"I have been. I've scanned the area a hundred times, nothing. It doesn't make any sense."

"Well Jerry is going to find out if a werewolf is back. Jack and I are going to get some more info on the Sun Dagger."

Kim and Jack had been out all day but found nothing. The two sat in the car in the shadows eating lunch.

"Hey Kim, if it's not too much to ask, do you think you could tell me what happened the night I saved you?"

Kim slowed her chewing before swallowing. "Well, my parents and I were going to have dinner out. I had just gotten my black belt and was going to celebrate. My dad wanted to use the ally you found me in as a short cut. We were almost on the other side when we heard the growling. The smell of wet dog practically filled my scenes. Next thing I knew I heard my father scream. The werewolf got him. Every time I think back to that time all I can think about is how that werewolf ripped him limb from limb. Next my mother pushed me away after she hugged me and then she let the werewolf take her. I guess she thought I'd run. But I was so freaked out, I was frozen. I would of died is you didn't come help me."

Jack remembered that well, he was on watch when he heard the growl. He bumped into other werewolves before he could get to Kim, which is why her parents were killed. When he stopped the werewolf, who unfortunately got away, Kim was crying her eyes out. She didn't stop until she was in Slayer HQ. Even after that, he could see she was still upset. Every now and then he'd see that look, that look of loneliness. He hated that look. As the two of them drove back to HQ, Jack remembered that 2 days from then was the anniversary of his mother's death. "Kim," she turned to him, "do you still want to come with me to my mother's grave?"

"Yeah, I promised didn't I?"

He gave a small smile, always thinking about people before her. "Thanks Kimmy." He let out a chuckle when she hit him

"Don't call me Kimmy."

"I've been wondering when that was going to happen."

"Shut up and drive, half vamp, before I decide to stake you."

2 days from then, Jack and Kim drove to a flower shop. Kim bought a bouquet of white carnations and was heading back to the car when she stopped and suddenly turned.

"Kim, What's up?" She turned back to Jack, who raised an eyebrow at her worried face. "What is it?"

"thought I saw something. Did you feel anything?"

"no I didn't. come on, maybe they'll follow."

And follow they will.

**Here you go. Hope the ending was a cliffhanger. Review!**


	8. The truth

**Sorry this is late. Please enjoy.**

_Chapter 7- The truth_

Jack walked into the cemetery with Kim behind him. When they arrived there, Jack sensed the people Kim said she felt. He stopped to let Kim walk in front of him and looked over his shoulder. He still didn't see anything. He narrowed his eyes. He didn't like this. They finally reached the grave stone.

_Molly Anderson-Brewer_

_1977-2007_

_A loving mother, wife and friend_

_You will always be missed_

Kim laid down the flowers when she smelt wet dog. She moved back when a clawed hand broke the headstone. She felt Jack grab her shoulders in attempt to keep her steady. When they stopped sliding, Jack pushed her behind him. A dirty blond werewolf growled in their direction. Jack flashed his fangs in a warning, but the werewolf didn't take it seriously. He pounced for them again, only to be hit from the side. A black werewolf growled at the other before looking at the two slayers. They recognised the brown eyes instantly.

"Jerry, thank god you're here." Kim said. He gave a bark before looking back at the other werewolf. Kim and Jack put voice-translators in their ear in order to understand Jerry. "Jerry, who is that?"

"He's name's Ricky Weaver."

"Wait, you mean superstar sensation Ricky Weaver?"

"After he hit his downfall, he went bad. He's killed relentlessly but never allows any of his kills to get away. That's why he's after you Kim. You got away."

"And now you and your little boyfriend are dead." Ricky barked before he ran towards them. Jack used his speed and hit Ricky using his shoulder. He grabbed the werewolf's throat and slammed him to the floor. Ricky struggled and got his teeth into Jack's hand. Letting out a pained yell, he pulled his hand away. Growling at Jack, Ricky raised his paw only to get knocked down. He looked before being hit again. His eyes finally caught a red haired girl speeding towards him. Cat kicked Ricky, breaking a few ribs with her super strength. Ricky yelped and took off in the other direction.

"Are you going to go after him?" Cat asked Jack as he wiped off the blood from his already healed hand.

"Stay with Kim. Jerry, come with me." Jack took off, Jerry easily keeping up with him.

Cat ran to Kim, who looked slightly shaken, "Kim, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Jack's mother's headstone..." she trailed off looking at the mangled stone.

"Poor Jack." Cat said sympathetically.

"Hey, how'd you know where'd we be? And how come you're here?"

"Oh, everyone knows this is where Jack comes today. Plus Jerry called when he got wind of what Ricky had planned. Rudy sent me out."

"Thank god too. I don't Jack would have been able to fight back."

"I didn't know he could heal himself."

"I think it's only when he's drunken human blood that's in his system. He drank blood from me 4 days ago. It takes a week to get out of his system."

"Oh, well I hope Jack and Jerry get him."

Jack ran through the forest that was behind the cemetery, Jerry slightly behind him.

"He's slowing down." Jerry mentioned.

"Good, I'll let you kill him if I stop him."

"Oh deal."

Jack jumped up to the trees and started running from there until he was ahead of Ricky. Just when Ricky was right under him, he jumped from the trees. His fist broke a part in his neck that sent Ricky to the floor whimpering in pain. "You know the good think about working with a werewolf? You know what to do to turn them back," he pressed a point in Ricky's neck. He felt the trimmers that came with Ricky turning back. Soon jack was on top of a boy with matted dirty blond hair and ripped designer clothes. He was about to push Jack off, when Jack pressed hard on a pressure point, "you know how to keep them from changing and you won't feel guilty when the werewolf kills one of his own." He grabbed Ricky by the collar of his jacket and threw him at Jerry's paws, listening as Jerry ripped him to shreds. Jerry turned back to a human and wiped the blood from his face.

"Dude, he tastes gross. His blood's filled with drugs and alcohol. See this is why I didn't become a rapper."

"Yeah, that's the reason," Jack said slightly sarcastic, "let's go." The two took off back to where Kim and Cat stood. Jack looked at the headstone before his head snapped up. He smelt something, something familiar.

"Jerry, Cat. Do you smell something?"

The two looked at each other before sniffing the air, "It smells like… old spice." Cat replied

Jack's eyes widened, "we have to get out of here."

"What, why?" Kim asked confused

"My dad, I could always tell when he was near because he smells like old spice. We have to go, now."

"Without telling your dear father goodbye?" they all turned to see Jack's father standing what would have been behind Molly's headstone. "Now Jack, I raised you better."

"Stay away from me, you murderer." Jack growled

Leo's hazel eyes saddened at his son's tone, "I wish you'd let me explain."

"What's there to explain? Grandfather told you to kill her and instead of saying no you did it willingly. You never loved her? Or did you grow tired knowing she'd one day wither while you stayed the same? How could you do that to her, knowing she loved you with all her heart?" Jack's eyes began to sting but he held the tears at bay. He wouldn't let his father see his tears.

"Your grandfather threatened to kill you if I didn't."

The group froze. Kill Jack? Jack shook his head, "that's not true. I heard you. He wanted you to prove your loyalty to him."

Leo looked surprised and scared. Jack caught him in the lie. "Ok yes that's true. But your grandfather would have killed you to make me prove loyalty. I had no choice."

"Tell the truth. What was the real reason?"

Leo looked conflicted. He never wanted it to come to this. "Fine. That afternoon when I dropped you off, your grandfather asked me to come to my bedroom. There your mother was, asleep. I tried waking her but your grandfather put a sleeping sleep on her and I was always bad at breaking curses and spells as I'm sure you remember." Jack did. When he was 5, his grandfather made a witch mad and when he left on a trip, the witch put a raining spell in the house. His father tired numerous times to break it but failed each time. "He said that he had enough of Molly getting in our affairs. At that time we were looking for the Sun Dagger and Molly was suspicious. Then he told me that if I was loyal to him, to kill the girl I loved. Jack I've been alive for ages now and your mother was the only one I felt strongly for. She made me want to be human and raise a family. I couldn't kill her. I swear I was going to stand up to my father but, I didn't. Not that I didn't want to; your grandfather used compulsion on me."

Jack couldn't believe it. Compulsion, his grandfather used compulsion on his father? "But it's harder to do it on vampires. How do I know you're not lying?"

"Because it's true." Everyone turned around to see James, Jack's grandfather.

"What is this? A Brewer vampire reunion?" Jerry asked

"Shut up you stupid mutt. Jackson, I used compulsion on your father. I never liked your mother and I couldn't stand her sneaking around. And what better way to get rid of her than by the hand of her lover? But I was hoping he would so I wouldn't have to get rid of you. You are my star monster Jackson."

Than everything hit them. Why James' workers had Jack's birthday on their tattoos. Why James wanted him back in the family. Who their star monster was. Jack, a half-vamp. Stronger and more powerful than he realised and with the Sun Dagger, his vampire side would reign dominant.

Jack suddenly couldn't breathe. His father wasn't guilty. He had hated him for 6 years and it wasn't even his fault. Jack never felt guiltier. Then he felt anger. Anger at himself and at his grandfather. He let out a soft growl as his fangs grew and his eyes turned red. His grandfather seemed to smirk at the sight of him making him anger.

"**I'm going to kill you."**

**Ohh, cliff-hanger. I hope. I didn't see episode 1 of season 3 of kickin it! I heard Eddie's gone nooo. Every show needs its shy kid. Why? No one spoil anything for me. But what you can do is review. Hope you enjoy. For those of you who read my stories on deviantArt, the next chapter for those two stories will be up soon, not now, soon. Not sure what to work on next, oh wait, Battle for the Kingdom of Heaven! Review! **


	9. Hatius

So I'm not putting up a chapter because i have writer's block. it may take a while but i'm not giving this up. till then read my other stories including my new Story that will be posted soon, Moon Princess. So sorry


End file.
